Sweet Honey Romance
by shippingfreak123
Summary: Paul has changed to a better, and nicer person. He still has the 'old Paul' attitude at times though. He travels to Unova to meet Ash, the one that gained his slight but true trust, and bring him back to Sinnoh. They have lots of troubles on the way, bringing them even closer together. Will they confess their true feelings? Comashipping. Ash x Paul. Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Comashipping fic ! Enjoy. Warning: YAOi. Don't like don't read. I Do not own Pokemon. Ash x Paul! Now, on with the fic! Sorry if its short for this chapter… I will write more for the other chapters!**

In Sinnoh, a certain Boy named Paul in his home in veilstone was thinking about a very special rival. Well, extremely special to him. They are now friends(_but he could hope for more than that, right?)_ after Paul lost to him in the Sinnoh League, and Paul was kinder to people boy was none other than Ash from Pallet Town, which is in Kanto. Quite far away from Sinnoh. Paul knew where he lived and wanted to visit him. Why? Paul missed Ash. He wouldn't admit it though. Ash fascinated him somehow. The way Ash never gave up in battles, always trying to become friends him and his '_Oh-so-comforting' _smile that he rarely saw as he acted harshly to Ash before was fascinating to Paul. Paul saw his smile often after they became friends…. Until he went home. Paul did phone Ash's home a month laer, but his mother said he went to… a region named Unova. Paul badly wanted to go and search for him, but he didn't know where Unova was, he never heard of it before. Paul was miserable but never told his brother about anything. Until One day…

"Paul! I got a free ticket to a region called Unova! Do u want it? I can't go as I have to work!" Reggie exclaimed once he came home from working at the breeding centre.

Paul froze when he heard the word 'Unova'.He was surprised and thought he had heard Reggie wrongly. So he asked to confirm.

"Did u say Unova?"

"Yes, I said I got a free ticket to Unova, One of the visitors there gave it to me as a reward for taking care of his mareep. You might want to consider going there as I see u have been kinda sad lately, u might need a holiday to lighten up and relax! Staying home all day will not do u any good…" Reggie said, still taking of his shoes and didn't notice the bright smile on Paul's face.

When Reggie looked up and saw the bright smile on Paul's face, he began the questioning.

"Why are u so happy? Is there someone in Unova u want to see or meet? Or… u just wanted a holiday break and u finally got your wish?"

"Well, I might as well tell you about it." Paul replied.

"Yes, Yes. I need to know what is bugging you the past few weeks! It is irritating…" Reggie said.

Paul told Reggie everything. That he was in loved with Ash, who is in Unova now. Reggie was okay with it. He was not angry or embarrassed. Paul was slightly surprised that Reggie was not angry or he asked Reggie for his explanation,he said...

"It doesn't matter if you like boys, nothing to be embarrassed of. Yeah, some people might stare weirdly at you,but who cares if you are with the person whom you loved? Of course,Paul, Ash may not return your feelings but don't worry about it. Live is like that. You are a human like the others, after all. Just be careful and take it slowly with Ash, kay?"

Paul blushed slightly, and replied with a nod.

Reggie offered to help Paul find information about Unova and where Ash should be headed next week as the ticket for the flight to Unova was next week. After a few hours of checking up on Unova, The two siblings were exhausted. They checked if they had all the information they needed. When they did, they packed up and went to their bedrooms respectively.

That night, Paul was happy that he would be seeing Ash wondered if Ash would be surprised to see him. The first thing Paul wanted to do when he saw Ash was to hug him. Maybe he wouldn't do it. It's embarrassing to him or maybe he would. Paul drifted off to sleep, thinking about the trip to Unova next week, and thinking about Ash of course...

_sweet dreams, Paul!_

**End or Chapter one. Did u like it? Sorry that it's short…It will be longer next time! If there are any mistakes, feel free to let me know. I will try to change it in future. Review? XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Excited? Never mind if you are not. XD I do not own Pokémon. **

A day before the flight the Unova…

Paul was pacing up and down his home for 2 hours straight, irritating Reggie in the process. Reggie came home in between the 'pacing up and down' and Paul pretended not the see him.

"Stop doing that already!" Reggie shouted, not that loudly as it was night time and he was showing consideration for the neighbours.

Paul paused. "How can I stop when I am going to see Ash tomorrow? Huh? Tell me how!"

"Correction. You may see Ash tomorrow. You are not sure where he is now, right?" Reggie said, trying to calm Paul down.

"Oh yeah? I am very sure that he should be at a gym right now! Or maybe at least on the way to a gym!" Paul argued.

"Oh, really? Since u know him so well, where is he now then?" Reggie asked sarcastically.

Paul went silent. He was thinking. Thinking really hard. He didn't know, and he was slightly embarrassed to admit to his brother. So, he rushed upstairs to bed without a word. Reggie was giggling in the living room. About how shy Paul was to admit his mistakes and to say 'sorry'.

In bed, Paul was super hyper. He was jumping up and down excitedly, making 'boom, boom' sounds, making Reggie rush inside. When Reggie saw Paul bouncing like a bunny restlessly, he laughed and told Paul to go to sleep, so Paul could think better about tomorrow, and wake up in time for the flight. Paul reluctantly agreed to do then went out of Paul's room, deciding to make a phone call. Paul climbed onto his bed and fell asleep, exhausted from thinking and getting super excited.

The next morning…

Paul woke up. He looked at his clock by the bedside table, and then…

"OH MY GOD!" Paul shouted when he saw the time.

"What happened?" Reggie rushed in, seeing Paul finding his clothes in a hurry.

"What's the big rush? It's only 8 a.m... The flight is at 11 a.m. That's like, 3 hours from now…" Reggie informed him.

"3 hours from now? That means I have only 2 hours to get ready! OH NO!" Paul shouted.

"Chill…"Reggie sighed.

Paul had already packed his bag yesterday so he just have to wear his clothes and wash up, which would take about 30 minutes, a quarter of 2 hours. Reggie calmed Paul down by asking him to save his energy for the walking he is going to do when he reaches Unova. Paul calmed down, but only when Reggie said that he would cancel Paul's flight if he carries on in this behaviour. Paul felt like a little kid obeying his parents.

When Paul was ready to go, there was still 1 and a half hours left to get to the airport, so Reggie decided to drive Paul there slowly. His work only starts in the afternoon, anyway.

In the car, Paul kept fidgeting. He was getting impatient that they haven't reached the airport yet. Reggie told him there was still time and asked him to calm down and take deep breaths to keep his cool in front of Ash when he sees him.

"You don't want to let him think you have become an idiot, right?" Reggie told Paul.

Paul nodded and took a few deep breaths. Soon, they reached the airport. Reggie reminded Paul to keep his cool, and Paul nodded. Reggie then went to work. Paul went to find and board the plane to Unova.

After an hour, the plane landed at the airport in Unova. Paul got off the plane and was surprised to see…

Ash.

"Hey Paul! Long time no see! Reggie told me you were coming, he called last night when I was at the Pokémon center near here, so… I decided to come and pick you up…" Ash explained.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu waved a 'hello' to Paul.

"Uhh, hi. And thanks for coming. I just... came to explore this region." Paul said. Paul looked at Ash closely. He wore different clothes and he looked… beautiful, to Paul. Paul hasn't heard Ash's voice in quite a while, and it sounded comforting.

"Oh really? Reggie said u came to look for me…" Ash said, a little sad. Ash was admiring Paul and how handsome he still was after all this time. When he looked at Paul's face and saw that Paul was looking back at him, he blushed a little, feeling embarrassed. Pikachu noticed the weird behaviours of the two boys.

"Pika, Pikachu,PikaPi." Pikachu said. _'Oh, what a romance. How sweet…"_

Ash, the only one who understood Pikachu, felt the heat rising to his face.

"D.. Don't speak nonsense, Pikachu!" Ash said, and turned away from Paul saw Paul couldn't see him blushing.

"Well… let's get going…" Paul suggested.

"Wait, you mean… Go… together? As in, travelling together?" Ash asked, turning around, excitement in his eyes.

"Uhh, yeah… I am not… forcing you though." Paul stammered.

"Of course! Let's travel together!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika,Pika!" Pikachu agreed too.

Paul was surprised at Ash and Pikachu's answers. '_This is going to be awesome…'_ Paul thought, and followed Ash to the Pokémon center, where they will be staying for the night…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Finally, sorry it took so long…. Ehehehehehe. I have school and cannot update much… I tried, though, and here it is! Thank you for waiting… Comashipping Rocks!**

At the Pokémon center…

" So, Got any badges yet?" Paul asked Ash, while sipping his drink.

"Nope… It's harder than I thought, way different from Sinnoh Gyms…" Ash replied, defeated, eating slowly.

" Well, Keep trying… Remember, you took a long time before you defeated me in the Sinnoh league…" Paul comforted him.

" Oh, Right…" Ash said, smiling a little.

"Pika! Pikachu, Pi!" Pikachu was saying that it just saw Cilan and Iris walk in.

"Really? Cool." Ash said, not interested, He actually travelled with them at first, but he decided to go on his own, since he would be taking quite a while to get a badge in the town. He did not want to hold them back from their Travels. Besides, he is happy with Paul.

"What did it say?" Paul asked, curious.

" Oh, my previous travelling partners came in." Ash replied.

" Oh." Was all that Paul said. He knew Ash must have quit travelling them, to not disrupt them as he still has not gotten the town badge yet. Ash always thinks for others.

Once they were done having their dinner, they went to their room. They slept in the same room, as there was only one room left. At least there were two beds, so neither of them will feel uncomfortable.

Pikachu dozed off in just a few minutes in its own tiny bed near Ash's bed. Ash and Paul were brushing their teeth, getting ready for bed. Soon, they were ready to sleep.

Ash patted Pikachu and said goodnight to it. He then went under the covers.

"Night, Paul…" Ash drowsily said.

" Night…" Paul replied, softly, since their beds were quite close to each other, close enough to feel the warmth between them.

Paul only slept half an hour later, since he wanted to see how Ash looked like when he slept. He did see Ash's face and there was only two words to he could describe it- 'Damn Cute'.

In the middle of the night, Pikachu woke Ash up, as it heard noises coming from outside.

" Pika! Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted, to wake Ash up. Pikachu had an uneasy feeling that something was going on outside.

"…..What is it….." Ash muttered, sleepily.

Pikachu told Ash that it heard noises outside.

" Really? I don't hear anything…" Ash Said, eager to go back to sleep.

A loud crash came from outside, Scaring Ash and Jolting Paul awake.

" What Was that?" Paul asked.

"N-Not sure…" Ash answered.

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu was saying that it was telling the truth all along.

"Yeah… Sorry, ehehehe…" Ash apologised.

"Let's go check it out…" Paul said, getting up from his bed, Ash slowly following, with Pikachu behind him.

Paul opened the door, and saw 2 People and a Pokémon, wearing masks, running past. He saw some powder flying around and immediately shut the door, accidentally knocking Ash and Pikachu.

" Why did you shut the door? Something bad must be going on out there, you know!" Ash shouted.

"Pika,Pikachu,Pi!" Pikachu shouted, agreeing with Ash.

"Idiot! There was sleeping powder outside! We could fall asleep and never find out what could have happened!" Paul argued back, obviously irritated.

" Oh… I didn't see anything… Sorry." Ash apologised.

"Pika,Pikachu…" Pikachu apologised too.

" Let's go before it's too late!" Paul said, climbing out the big window, Ash and Pikachu following suit.

Meanwhile…

" Hahahahaha! How clever of us to use sleeping powder when everyone was about to come out and check what happened! Hahahahaha!" Jessie said, proudly.

" But,jess, one door was closed all along…" James said, being very observant.

"Forget it, james. They may still be sleeping, those lazy people." Jessie said.

" Yeah, We got da Pikachu, so let's get going. Buh Bye, Suckers! Hahahahaha." Meowth said, checking the bag.

" Pika? Pikachu,chuchuchu…" The Pikachu in the bag said.

Meowth looked at the Pikachu's tail. " Hey, Dis is not da twerp's Pikachu. This is a girl Pikachu, while da twerp's Pikachu is a boy.

" WHAT?" Jessie shouted, angrily, "This is all your fault, James! You should have checked before snatching the wrong Pokémon!"

" Hey, That was Meowth's job! It was the one planning everything!" James said, blaming Meowth.

" Dat was Jessie's job!" Meowth argued back, glaring at Jessie.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from the darkness.

" Whoa, what was dat?" Meowth asked.

" How would I know?" Jessie shouted.

"It sounded like that twerp." James said.

" What did you guys steal this time?" Ash shouted, running towards them.

" You better give it back, right now!" Paul shouted too, running towards them, Pikachu right in front of him.

" Oh, two twerps." Meowth said.

" The other twerp should be in Sinnoh! What is he doing here?" James shouted.

" It's none of our business, anyway." Jessie said.

"What did you steal?" Ash shouted.

" Oh, nothing." Jessie replied, acting innocent.

" PIka, PIka, Pikachu!" The Pikachu in the bag cried.

"Pikachu! Chu,Pika!" Pikachu ran to the bag and used iron tail.

The bag broke, and Both Pikachu's rushed to Ash and Paul's side.

" I see, you never stole anything, huh?" Paul shouted angrily at them.

" Oh, Where did that Pikachu come from?" Jessie said, again, acting innocent.

" We no steal nothing!" Meowth said, shaking it's arms in front of it's face.

" You guys are soooooo dead!" Ash and Paul shouted together.

Both Pikachu's were angry. They talked between themselves and came up with a battle strategy… They snickered together.

Team Rocket, You better watch out… This is what you get for stealing Pokémon that don't belong to you…

**Okayyy, I will end here….. Trying to upload once in a week… Got lots of homework and projects… See ya later, peeps.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is out! Thank you for waiting, sorry it took so long! Okay, Let's go on with the fic. I do not own Pokemon.**

"Both Pikachu have a plan, Paul." Ash whispered, "Let's leave this to them."

" Sure." Paul replied.

" Whoa, What's with all the whispering? Aren't you gonna blast us off?" James asked.

"Yea, You always do that. Why not now?" Jessie asked, too.

" Maybe they're sick, jess. Da twerps gone loony! Somethin' in their brains don't function well." Meowth said.

" Our brains are functioning well, Team Rocket. We just realised that if we blast you off, you will be getting a free ride in the sky." Ash replied, smiling, " So we are currently thinking if we should blast you off or not…"

Paul Smirked, 'Ash sure has grown, He can handle this type of situations now.'

" Oh, no! Please, no!" Team Rocket begged.

" I always hit my bum when you blast us off! I land on rocks, or water, and get sick and injured! Lemme Go dis once, twerp- I mean, A-Ash and P-Paul." Meowth begged, saying Ash and Paul's name instead of 'Twerps'.

" Yeah, my hair gets slightly chopped off too! I love my hair!" Jessie cried, and Meowth shook his head.

" Jessie always land on my back when we blast off! It hurts too, she weighs a ton!" James said, sniffing, while Jessie was fuming.

" Pika pi, Pikachu!"

" Pika, Pika, pikapi!"

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUU!" Both Pikachu used Thunder on Team Rocket, followed by iron tail, after a successful distraction from Ash.

" Sorry, Team Rocket, but you were asking why I had not blasted you off yet in the beginning, so… I am giving you what you desire. I could tell what you said about injuries were fake, as your other members were shaking their heads and getting angry, as well as fidgeting. Goodbye, and have a nice ride!" Ash said, proudly, glancing to Paul's direction to see his reaction.

" NO! TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket said, getting a free 'ride' to a painful destination.

"Good Job, Ash… and both Pikachu." Paul said, smiling a little.

"Pika,Pika!" Both Pikachu said, giving each other a high-five.

" Thanks…" Ash blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Now then, let's return that Pikachu to it's owner.

They walked back to the Pokemon Center, exhausted from the incident.

"Oh, I forgot… which town are we in…?" Paul asked while walking, feeling a little embarrassed that he didn't know much about Unova.

"We're in….. Striaton City…" Ash answered, "Paul, I have a question."

"Yeah..? What is it..?" Paul said, a little uncomfortable.

"Well, I was wondering why you became so nice…" Ash said, walking slower.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu wanted to find out too.

Paul really did not know how to answer that question. He continued walking for a while, thinking about what to say to Ash. Ash could tell that Paul was wondering about something, and waited for him to answer. Paul then placed his hands in his pockets, like before.

"Hmm… I don't really know, anyway. Let's just go back and head to bed." Paul answered, having a change of attitude. '_I should act like before, so he would not suspect anything.. why did I not think of that..?'_

Ash noticed the change in Paul's tone of voice. He decided to just ignore it. He did not really mind Paul's attitude, although it could be a little annoying at times.

"Alright, then…" Ash said softly, finally reaching the Pokemon Center, with both Pikachu on his shoulders.

"Hmm." Paul said.

"Ohh! There you are, Thunderspark!" A girl shouted, running to Ash and thanking him.

"Thank You so much for returning my Pikachu! My name is you hurt, Thunderspark?" Bella asked.

Thunderspark shook his head, "Pika, Pikachu."

"Ohohoh, Thank you so much! You guys are the best!" Bella squealed.

"Yeah, sure, no problem. I'm Ash and this is Paul." Ash said, pointing to Paul.

"Oh, Ash and Paul, Thanks so very very much! Oh, you have a Pikachu too! That's so cool! Thanks again! Bye now!" Bella said, winking at Ash before leaving. Thunderspark winked at Pikachu lovingly and gave a sweet smile, then left with her trainer.

Paul noticed that wink and was getting slightly annoyed. He turned to see Ash's reaction at that. Ash was blushing a little, while Pikachu was red in the face. Paul then walked to their room at shut the door. Ash stood there dumbly, wondering what was up with Paul. Pikachu knew what Paul was thinking right now, but he rather not tell Ash, and let him find out by himself. Ash looked at Pikachu, knowing that it was thinking about something, but Pikachu stayed quiet, and just pointed to their room door. Ash shrugged , and went in the room, while Pikachu decided to go to the garden outside the Pokemon Center to sleep with the other Pokemon, giving the boys some privacy.

"Paul…? Is something…wrong?" Ash asked carefully. Paul stayed silent, looking towards to wall.

"Paul?" Ash said, sounding a little worried. Ash sat beside Paul, and together they stared at the wall in silence.

After a few minutes of staring at the blank wall, Paul grumbled, "That girl… Bella. She winked at you just now. And her Pikachu winked at yours. And smiled sweetly too…"

"Yeah, I know." Ash answered, looking over at Paul, who was now staring at the ground.

"I… hate that." Paul said, slightly irritated.

"I know."

Paul was silent again, before shouting, "You were blushing when she did that! How could you stand such a flirt! You have known her for barely a day!"

This time Ash was silent, staring at Paul's eyes, tears starting to form a little.

"W-well… Whenever someone… does that… I will just… y-you know… I cannot control it….b-but… that… it does not mean… t-that.. I.. like her…." Ash muttered softly, looking down, sniffing and blinking some of his tears away…

**Well, that's the end of this chapter.. ^^ I had a headache.. so I think I'm going to bed now. Review please! Night everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okaaaaay! I'm back! I had exams on, Sorry! I still have exams tomorrow, and I made an effort to upload this chapter! Chapter 5! Warning, Shounen-Ai! I do not own Pokemon. **

Paul stared at Ash quietly, wanting to hug the boy softly and comfort him, but he felt too shy to do it.

"Don't cry! I was not scolding you! I couldn't be bothered by such things, idiot." Paul finally said, patting Ash's shoulder a little, before standing up to walk out, and get ready for bed. He left Ash alone for a while, and, hands in his pockets, he began thinking…

Paul wanted to go back to Sinnoh. He figured that with him around Ash, Ash could not concentrate on battles. However, if he leaves Ash alone here… '_No, I would not leave him here all by himself…'_

After thirty minutes, Paul walked back to their room, to find Pikachu and Ash running around like mad mice on a sugar rush.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted once it noticed Paul coming in.

"What's going on here?" Paul asked, looking at them.

"Oh, hey there, Paul! We are playing a game! Wanna play?" Ash asked happily, stopping in front of him, and making a cute face.

"Game..? What kind of game? Running around like crazy? Oh, no. I'm not going to do that and step on poor little Pikachu by accident or punch you in the face and you cry by accident." Paul shot back.

"It's not that rough!"

"It's still a game, with risks!"

"If games have a risk, all children would stop playing around cheerfully and happily!"

"If games did not have risks, why would children be crying and falling down?"  
>"Pika, Pikachu." <em> ('Bye. I'm leaving.') <em>Pikachu left through an opening at the window, and went to join its buddies.

Silence.

"Okay….. So….. Let's just play the freaking game already. I don't mind punching you in the face." Paul grumbled.  
>"Paul! Don't be so mean! Tag, you're it! Bleh!" Ash shouted and tapped Paul on the shoulder, before running around the gigantic room.<br>"Oh, no you don't!" Paul shouted back, and chased the boy around the room, panting after a few rounds of chasing.  
>"You cannot catch me!" Ash stuck out his tongue at Paul, only a little tired, but tried not to show it.<p>

Paul inched slightly closer, pretending to be panting. " How.. do… you.. have so.. much.. energy..?" Paul questioned.  
>Ash did not suspect anything and said, "Oh, I don't know! I know I'm awesome, yeah?"<p>

Paul then pounced on the unsuspecting Ash, knocking him off his feet. "HA. Gotcha!" He shouted, with a slight smirk on his face, glad he won.  
>Ash pouted a little and crossed his arms, before pushing Paul away. " Yeah right! Fine, you win…"<p>

Ash sighed a little, before yawning, obviously sleepy and worn out.

Paul noticed this and told him to get ready for bed, and Ash did as told.

Once Ash was ready for bed, Paul decided to ask him a question.

"Hey, Ash…"  
>"Hmm? What is it?"<br>"You see… I want to go back to Sinnoh… and help Reggie with his work. I miss my hometown too. So… Do you want to go back to your hometown for a while..? Then you could come to Veilstone whenever you want to help us. I figured Pokemon Breeding might be fun.."  
>"Alright…"<br>"You sure?"  
>"OF COURSE! LET'S GO RIGHT AWAY!"<p>

Paul sighed. What's with Ash's sudden outburst, he wondered.  
>"Get to sleep first. We will leave first thing tomorrow morning then."<p>

"NO WAY! I WANNA GO NOW!" Ash shouted.  
>"Pfft, I don't care. We will leave tomorrow morning. That's that." Paul argued, pushing the boy onto his bed.<p>

Ash reluctantly agreed, and went to sleep, snoring loudly. Paul patted his head softly and went to sleep, too.

…..

The next morning, Ash was woken up by Pikachu.

"PIKACHU!PIKA !PIKAPI!PIKAPIKA!PIKACHUUUUU!PIKA!PI!" Pikachu shouted.  
>"WHOA!" Ash was startled and fell down the bed. "What… What is it, Pikachu?"<br>Pikachu pointed at Paul's empty bunk. "Pika, Pikachu?"  
>"How would I know where he went? Geez… Let me get a few more minutes of sleep…" Ash mumbled. He hates it when someone disturbs his sleep.<p>

"PIKA." Pikachu said 'No' Sternly. How could Ash not worry about Paul? Don't they have a strong connection?  
>"Geez… fine… OH GOSH. We were supposed to go back now… Where is he anyway?" Ash questioned, seemingly awake.<p>

Pikachu just shrugged and ran out of the room, in search for Paul, wondering if he would be around the Pokemon Center.

….  
>Soon it was night time, both Ash and Pikachu were tired from searching. Where could Paul have gone to?<p>

Pikachu was really exhausted, running around, using up most of its energy.

"Hey, Pikachu. Go take a rest. I'll find Paul. I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later." Ash said, worried about Pikachu, and Paul.

Pikachu nodded, and went to bed.

"Now… Where could Paul be?" Ash wondered.

"Paul, where are you?"

**Meanwhile…**

"It's cooler in the evening than in the morning." Paul said, leaning against a tree for comfort.  
>Apparently, he went out to take a walk, but the walk took longer than expected. He was now, well, lost in the woods. He was thinking, and not concentrating on anything while he was walking.<p>

"How would I get out of here now? I don't have any communication devices, and I left my Pokemon at the Centre. Whatever, I'll just try to find a way out." Paul wondered aloud.

"We were supposed to go back to our hometowns today... This is all my fault." Paul sighed slightly.

"Ash, where are you?"

**There, Done. Sorry it took so long… I was having some problems..  
>the next chapter would be up a little later, I suppose, if I have time to write it! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Warning. Coma shipping, Ash x Paul! Shounen Ai. Don't like it, don't read it!  
>So, I'M FINALLY BACK! I already updated my Poke shipping fanfic with a new chapter, so why not a new one for Coma shipping too? I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a year. I haven't got the mood to, and school is killing me.. Well, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER~ I do not own Pokémon.<strong>

Warning. Might be a little OOC = Out Of Character. Sorry! I know I'm bad at portraying characters and writing about them. At least I tried! x.x

As Ash walked out of the cosy Pokémon Centre and along the well-lit streets without his exhausted partner, he can't help promising that he would find Paul.

_Paul isn't just a friend to me, right? Or I wouldn't be getting so worried.._

Mulling over the thought of finding Paul, Ash slowly paced down the next street, passing by the shopping mall, where the shops were getting ready to close down. Was it really that late already?

Stopping by the local convenience store for a snack, Ash spotted a forest not far ahead. He tilted his head, examining the surroundings of the forest, and considering if Paul would be in there training.

_I should go check it out.._

Gobbling down his snack bar and grabbing his bottle of Mineral water, he dashed to the clearing, only to be blocked by a long, never ending line of bushes. And the bushes were full of prickly thorns that might hurt the skin at touch.

…

_How do I even get out of this place? _

Sighing, Paul shoved his hands in his pockets on his shirt. He was getting irritated, and without Ash around him, it made his mood worse. The surroundings were full of greens. Trees, bushes, grass, flowers.. even grass Pokémon that he has never seen before. It was the first time he had been to Unova after all. It made him think about Ash and his cool attitude.

_That boy is so cheerful and confident all the time. He keeps a cool head, and he has never ending energy. So why isn't he here now..? He always appears out of nowhere. Is it different this time?_

Sighing and kicking a rock harshly, Paul began finding a way out on his own. He didn't know if he was taking the right path or not, he just kept walking. Muttering to himself, he blamed himself for daydreaming while walking, as the cause for him getting lost.

…

Thorny bushes everywhere. How can he get past this without getting pricked? He left his Poke balls back at the centre too, and he didn't want to run back and grab them, it is about 9 Blocks away, probably a Kilometre or so. Frankly speaking, it wouldn't be far for him, as he has great stamina, but he was afraid that something bad will happen to Paul if he doesn't find him soon.

_Here I go. _

Without a moment's hesitation, Ash ran and leaped past the thorny, wide bushes. At least he saved one-third of the prickly pain. Running as fast as he could, trying to ignore the pain on his bare legs, he closed his eyes and zoomed across. People at the other side of the road stared at him with gaping mouths, describing him as 'An insane boy that loved prickly bushes', and 'A boy with no sense of touch'. He didn't hear them, but he knew people were staring. It boosted his eagerness to get out of the long trail of bushes though. Slowly, he disappeared into the forest, away from the passers-by's sight.

Finally, the trail ended. An exhausted Ash plopped down on the ground, slowly caressing his aching, slightly bleeding, bare legs. Groaning slightly, he attempted to stand, and barely stood. He managed, though, and sprinted towards the large forest.

…

The forest was… Very Quiet. It wasn't unusual, since it was getting dark after all, and all the Pokémon probably went to sleep for the night.

Turning around, he thought he heard the faint sound of a rustle. He wasn't afraid, no. It just surprised him when a noise is made, since it was so quiet. He wasn't used to this. Not at all. He would rather be in the cosy bed of the Pokémon centre, drinking a cup of warm tea or hot chocolate, hearing the nurses and their Pokémon scampering about healing sick Pokémon.. And being with Ash in the same room. Knowing that he was not alone. Knowing that someone out there cares. He felt more secure.

Thinking back, why was he acting so mean to others, when they just want to befriend him? He too, had no idea why.

Sitting down in front if a big tree, he decided to rest for a while. All the walking and getting nowhere closer to an exit was tiring him out. He just stared at the full moon, round and bright, shining at everything, as if it was trying to show someone's true colours. For Paul, was…he just wanted people to notice him, and care. Ash was the first person to befriend him.

_Why am I thinking about Ash again? _

Shaking his head the clear his mind, Paul's cheeks reddened slightly, illuminated by the moon.

….

_Rustle._

Ash searched through the bushes that were in the forest itself.

_Rustle. Rustle. _

Ash dashed across the tall grasses that were tickling his feet.

_Rustle. Rustle. Rustle. _

Ash spotted a big tree. _Would Paul be there?_Probably not. Ash kept walking, making faint rustles due to all the searching. Seeing a path, he walked down it, only to find out that the path led to two other different paths. It's either to make the choice to go to the right, or to the left. After mulling it over for a while, he chose the left path.

….

There it was again.  
><em><br>Rustle. Rustle. Rustle._

It sounded close. Was it Team Rocket? Wild Pokémon? _Meh.. _He was too tired to care. However, as the noises were heard again, he decided to get up and check it out due to curiosity. After he got up though, the noises vanished.

_Huh? _

He thought he saw a faint shadow. Paul blamed his curiosity. It was probably nothing at all, just the wind and trees. Now he couldn't go back and rest, he was wide awake. Walking to try to find his way out again, he spied a path in front. _Finally. A path that would lead the way out, hopefully. _Walking down the path, he realised that the end separated into two other paths. The right path, and the left path. Sighing, he decided to choose the direction to his writing hand. He was a right-hander, so he chose the right path.

….

**Mwahahahaha! That's the end of Chapter 6! Both of them went different pathways, OH NO! Review? Is this format easier to understand?~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is finally ready for uploading! Sorry for a month's wait! Exams going on at the moment, so..  
>Recap: Paul got lost in the woods while out taking a walk. Without any Pokemon with him, he is frustrated. Ash goes to find Paul, with the absence of his exhausted Pikachu and his Pokemon at the centre. At a fork, Ash turns left while Paul shows up a while later and turns right. What would happen?<strong>

**Ahh, RECAPS! C:**

Paul shuffled through the heaps of long, 3-feet tall grass.

'Ugh, why is the grass so long?'

He complained in his mind. The ticklish, lush green grasses were tickling him at every move he made.

….

On the other side, it was going well. No sources of distractions, pathways were clear, but it was so deserted. Echoes of owls catching mice could be heard, and the scurrying mice made rustles that seem to come from everywhere. Thinking about it, it was not going so well after all. Every sound that he heard, Ash would jump. Of course, who wouldn't? Late at night, too, where most living things would be asleep.

Glancing in different directions, Ash was hoping to spot the familiar Purplish-Lavender haired.

'Maybe he isn't here after all. Should I go look elsewhere? Where is the exit anyway..'

Unknowingly, Ash got lost too.

Meanwhile, Paul was shuffling through the gigantic leaves blocking his path.

'Idiot_ leaves._ Can't you just _leave_ me alone, _leaves?"_

Paul grunted. He was getting nowhere.

'Ugh, forget this. Maybe I'll try to retrace my steps..'

-

"I saw this tree just now!" Ash shouted, to no one at all.

It appears that Ash was going around in circles too.

"I'm right back at the beginning of the path!" He muttered to himself.

"SCREW THIS."

Ash stared at the boy in front of him.

The certain Purplish-Lavender haired stared back.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUL~"

"Oh. Hi. Well.. Nice to meet you… WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG."

"Aw, were you worried?"

"… Nope." A tint of pink was slightly visible under the moonlight.

"How do we get out of here?"

Paul gave a long sigh.

"I've got no clue.. and what's up with those reddish lines on your legs and hands…"

Before Ash could answer, a loud 'PIKA!' and a "HEY!" echoed towards them.

"Oh, Pikachu! And.. who are you?"

Ash got smacked on the face with the girl's long, bushy purple hair. An Axew popped out from it.

"I'm Iris. How could you not remember? Your cutie Pikachu recognised me, you know!" She lectured, before grabbing the yellow Electric-Type Pokemon and started rubbing its cheeks and pulling it.

"….. Who is she?"

"Her name is Iris, Paul. She's a Dragon-Type specialist! Or rather, trying to be one."

"Hmph. I don't like the way she is handling Pokemon. She will never succeed as a trainer." Paul snorted.

"SAY WHAT?" Her screeching voice woke the whole forest. The trees seemed to be using their branches to protect their leaves.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, little girl." Paul had a Poker face on.

"Hey, calm down, both of you. Let's get out of here? I need medical attention?" Ash asked. The chilly night wind was blowing against his wounds made from the thorny bushes, and it felt absolutely, painfully itchy kind of feeling.

However, they were not listening.

Iris was still 'torturing' poor Pikachu and shouting at Paul. At least Pikachu could breathe. Axew was hiding in Iris's hair, popping its head out every now and then. Paul was pointing at Iris and shouting at her.

Ash felt like it was hate at first sight.

"Whatever, let's continue when we get out~" Iris stated, grabbing the both of them and jumped from tree to tree, with Pikachu and Axew in her hair, shouting at the intense speed.

Shouts of complains could be heard from Ash and Paul as well, and Iris was certain that another quarrel would soon erupt minutes later.

-

"Ah! Where did you two go to? The Pokemon Centre is closing for the night, everyone! Get in!" Nurse Joy's voice sounded through the night. Iris threw Ash, Paul and Pikachu inside.

"See you two another time! Haha~" Iris shouted, jumping away while Nurse Joy locked the doors.

"I didn't get to finish my quarrel with her!" Paul shouted angrily, and then he spotted Ash limping upstairs with Pikachu. Nurse Joy had gone with Chansey to check on the other Pokemon.

Paul followed Ash upstairs. He didn't want to be left downstairs all alone, after all.

"Pikachu, go join the others at your own Pokemon beds downstairs! They must be missing you!" Ash shouted, nodding at Pikachu to go ahead.

Pikachu seems a little unsure at first, but when it saw Paul, it worries seemed to drift away, and it leaped downstairs.

"Are you bleeding." Paul said. It didn't sound like a question at all, merely stating a fact.

"Sort of, I guess! Those bushes were a pain.." Ash sighed.

"What. While you were looking for me, you got pricked by bushes? Hmph, how careless.." Paul grabbed some ointment from the small cupboard in their room. Every room has one, and Paul was grateful for that.

Paul felt Ash jump slightly and twitch, as he applied the 'spicy' ointment.

"Stay still, will you!" Paul ordered, and Ash stopped in his tracks like a dog. He merely pouted and looked at Paul. Ash realised that Paul looked quite cute when he was concentrating on something.

As Ash was looking at Paul, Paul had already finished applying the ointment on all his bruises and cuts.

"Thanks, Paul!"

"Be careful next time, idiot."

"Got it! I was worried, though. Don't leave again like that next time."

"…."

"Say something, Paul!"

"… Thanks, Ash."

Ash blushed, and whipped his head away from Paul.

**I AM SORRY. THIS WAS SO BAD. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE, AND… SORRY. I FAILED. Oh, sorry for a little Out of character-ness too. Next chapter might not be soon, I don't know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Herrow, dear readers. I greatly and sincerely apologize for the extreme long wait.. ONE YEAR? FOR ONE CHAPTER? I know, I know… I am so, so sorry. If you are reading this now, I applaud you for your kind and generous patience. Well, enough of my pitiful apologies.**

"What's the matter? Does your neck hurt of something?" Paul asked Ash in slight concern. His sudden 'whipping' of the head had surprised him. Of course, he had not seen the pinkish cheeks of the guy.

"No, it's nothing. I'm alright.. Are you hurt in any way?" Ash asked cautiously, he did not want Paul to think that he was belittling him and worse, offend him.

"I'm not as stupid as you. I know how to follow a path without thorns." Paul stated matter-of-factly.

Ash stayed silent, thinking that he has indeed offended Paul with his words.

Paul shifted to lean on the wall and Ash followed him.

"So, that girl just now.." Paul started.

"Yes?"

"She is so annoying. I can't believe you are acquainted with her. What's with her weird hair anyway? A pokemon was _IN HER HAIR_. Seriously, _IN HER HAIR._ Practically living _IN HER HAIR." _Paul had an irritated look and he seemed pissed off.

"That's true. She always bugs me. Oh, she is quite athletic though. She can climb trees and jump from one tree to another..and pick fruit." Ash said, remembering Cilan's expert cooking, making berries and fruit into wonderful delicacies.

"Of course I know that. It hasn't been long since my not-so-great encounter with her…..and the trees." Paul said, remembering the event of tree-jumping and leaf-scattering into his face that just recently occurred.

Ash thought the same, and shivered disgustedly as the taste of fresh leaves came up to his mouth.

"At least we won't see her every day, Paul. It's a good sign, at least." Ash wished.

"If we see her again tomorrow, I'm blaming you." Paul looked up at the ceiling and stifled a chuckle as Ash stared at him with his mouth opened and repeatedly stated his innocence to this matter.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's getting late. To bed?" Paul asked. The way he said it was normal, but Ash blushed.<p>

"Why….. are you blushing?!" Paul pulled Ash's cap down to cover his face. This show of cuteness must be ignored….._ignored_…_ignored. _Now that he thought about it, what he said was actually pretty blush-worthy.

"I have no idea… the thought of snuggling with you in the same bed came into my mind.." Ash whispered, not knowing that he actually said it out loud and that the other person could hear it, just like how a character's thoughts in a movie could be heard by the people watching it.

Paul froze. He stared at Ash's cap. How is he supposed to respond to this... '_somewhat'_ confession?

After a while of silence, Ash came to a sudden realization and muttered a curse. _'Crap. I said it aloud. He heard me.'_

The silence was unbearably comforting. It was unbearable because both of them could hear their own breathing, and maybe even their hearts beating like drums. It was comforting, because… well, it was just comforting.

Slowly, Ash felt his cap lifted from his head. He looked up on instinct, and came face-to-face with Paul. Not knowing what to do, he blinked rapidly, trying to erase his embarrassment.

Paul slowly placed Ash's cap to the ground, never looking away from him. He then leaned forward and touched his forehead with Ash's, before hastily sitting back down, cross-legged, with his elbow leaning on his thigh and his palm covering his face, which was growing with a pink intensity.

Realizing what Paul did, Ash smacked his face with his palm, quite hardly, in fact, showing his embarrassment.

Paul, hearing the loud 'smack', shouted, "What do you think you're doing?! Does your face even hurt?! Are you stupid or what?!" Some might say that he went overboard with his shouting, which seemed more like him hurling insults instead of actually caring. However, that is not the case, and Ash knew it.

"N-No. I mean.. Yes, it kinda stings, but no….I don't think it really hurts." Ash stammered. He knows he is not acting like his usual self. (_cough__**makingexcusesforhimbeingOOC**__cough) _But Paul is not acting like his usual self either, so it probably does not matter.

* * *

><p>Paul grumbled something that went like 'stop doing cute idiotic actions', 'stop hurting yourself', 'stop this nonsense and make sense instead' , and then mumbled a 'never mind, forget it'.<p>

And Ash probably fell in love with him all over again. Or not. Most likely yes though, even if he tried to deny it.

* * *

><p>"That was an embarrassing thing to say." Paul stated with his eyes closed. He felt tired, but he wanted to continue the conversation. He wanted to know, something, anything.<p>

"What was..?" Ash asked. Paul is not being clear enough. Was it something that he said, or something that Paul said? They exchanged lots of sentences and words, so which one was Paul referring to?

"…..The snuggling one."

Ash took a deep breath. He really did not want to talk about that slip of the tongue he did. It was, after all, too embarrassing.

And weird.

What would people think about two guys being a couple?

* * *

><p>And Ash thought, Yes, it would be weird, wouldn't it?<p>

Of course, he is still pretty dense. There is nothing wrong with being a same-sex couple.

* * *

><p><strong>INDEED, THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH BEING A SAME-SEX COUPLE. But, well, we'll leave that for the next chapter.. I'M SO SORRY FOR MY RANDOMNESS BUT SO CUTE DJVCGEYUHCIE. Just so you know, I do read your reviews and it has inspired me to improve on my writing (typing) as well as given me inspiration for my next chapter of this fic! Thanks much! :3<strong>

**Till next chapter,**

**xoxo Geral xoxo (My nickname :3) XD**


End file.
